Trap of hope and delusions
by Harlequins is a Rainbow Dash
Summary: L'esprit est quelque chose de compliqué. La peur s'y glisse et se repaît. Les doutes naissent et grandissent. Le bonheur y est éphémère mais gravé. Vous oubliez les subtilités... Recueil d'OS et drabble, où les gens ont peur et où l'introspection est de mise.
1. A trap?

**Bon, ben me revoilà. Oui, j'écris vite ! :)**

**Breffons. Là, je change complètement de style c'est pas du tout la même chose. C'est un court petit OS qui est uniquement centré sur Derek. En fait c'est une introspection de lui. Et il y a une légère allusion au Sterek à la fin, pas pu y résister. Donc voilà. Cet OS se passe à la toute fin de la saison 3b, mais je vous laisse lire ! Bisous! **

**Harlequins.**

**Fandom:**** Teen Wolf**

**Rating: ****T**

**Musique:**** Seven Oops -Sayonara Memory**

**Disclaimer:**** TW ne m'appartient pas, c'est à J. Davis roooh.**

**Spoil:**** Ceux qui n'ont pas regardé la saison 3, ne lisez pas okay? :) **

* * *

_Trap of hope & delusions_

**« Derek, ce n'est rien, rien de tout cela est réel, regarde et compte tes doigts. Ce n'est qu'une illusion. » **

Derek repensa avec douleur aux mots de l'adolescent. Après avoir essuyé l'attaque de Kate l'ex-alpha s'était enfermé dans un mutisme inquiétant, arborant une expression neutre et vide. Tout le monde s'était laissé prendre au jeu, mettant ça sur le fait que Kate soit « la loba ». Tous étaient occupés à préparer l'enterrement d'Alison, qui avait donné sa vie pour détruire les onis. Tous ne voyait pas dans quelle détresse se noyait le béta, tous trop occupés de leur propre malheur.

Derek ne réfléchissait pas à grand-chose, il revoyait juste son visage un peu flou, lui au sol souffrant le martyr et cette phrase. Cette foutue phrase qui le rendait dingue et qui allait finir par le tuer. Pourquoi ? Depuis quand est-ce que son image avait fait son chemin jusqu'à son subconscient ? Depuis quand son loup le reconnaissait assez pour ne pas le chasser des méandres de son passé ? Il ne le savait, il ne le savait pas et ça lui bouffait les tripes. Il était muré dans une sorte d'incompréhension sur son comportement. Il réfléchit à comment est-ce qu'il en était arrivé là. Il n'avait pas été le meilleur en tant qu'Alpha, en tant que loup ce n'était guère mieux, en tant qu'ami n'en parlons pas… Le seul rôle qu'il a vraiment réussi à tenir était celui du grand-frère surprotecteur. Il repensait d'ailleurs au moment où il avait mît en danger Cora. Il se détestait à présent. Il avait été faible et à cause de sa naïveté, Jennifer avait réussi à lui faire mal par-dessus tout. Scott avait eu mal, Stiles avait eu mal, sa famille aussi… A cause de lui, tous avaient souffert.

Stiles lui était le pire, il ne lui avait jamais pardonné cet incident et il y avait laissé une part de son âme, laissant au Nogitsune libre accès. Derek s'en voulait aussi pour ça. Il n'avait pas réussi à aider l'adolescent. Il avait été obnubilé par ces créatures japonaises et cette Kira… Il n'avait pas été présent et Alison était morte.

En y pensant, il était tout aussi responsable de la mort de sa famille lors de l'incendie. C'était lui qui avait été assez faible pour penser que Kate était son compagnon, il avait été assez stupide pour lui laisser entrevoir la vérité, à cette femme plus âgée, plus forte mentalement et plus manipulatrice. Il lui avait ouvert les portes de sa maison, de sa demeure, de son ancre pour mieux la détruire.

De cet incident il ne restait qu'une ébauche de mur, une ébauche bancale et noircie par les flammes et les ténèbres. Le nombre de mort qui l'entourait détruisait à chaque fois encore une partie infime du mur, à des endroits stratégiques. De ce mur… ne restait que métal et poussière. Chaque jour, chaque nuit il se battait contre lui-même, un combat mental, psychique et puissant. Le mur de protection qu'il s'était bâti année après année n'était plus que ruine et désolation. Il se dégoutait au plus haut point. C'était devenu un monstre, un monstre répandant les maux de Pandore à Beacon Hills. Il n'était rien de moins qu'un danger pour autrui. Ce reclure et penser est la meilleure chose qu'il puisse faire aujourd'hui. Etre loin de tout, de tout le monde, s'exclure, se refermer petit-à-petit et se rebâtir. Enfin essayer de rebâtir.

Le vent faisait danser les feuilles, le tonnerre déchirait l'air et les éclairs pourfendaient le ciel. La nature semblait hurler au diapason de sa douleur. Elle semblait unie à lui par un lien indéfectible, lui répondant par à-coups, dessinant fureur et désespoir… Le ciel arborait des tons nuancés de gris et de noir, les éclairs d'une blancheur candide zébraient l'étendue grise où l'astre solaire avait complètement disparu. Quelques feuilles voletaient de-ci de-là, doucement, se laissant porter par la brise déchaînée, une boucherie nécessaire à sa continuité, à sa longévité. Peut-être qu'il a besoin de devenir boucherie pour se construire à nouveau, se protéger et protéger les autres à nouveau.

Une main chaude se posa doucement sur son épaule, glissant lentement en un geste réconfortant. Derek apposa sa main à celle-ci, cherchant plus de chaleur et de soutien. Il tourna vivement la tête et observa Stiles, un sourire doucereux au visage. Le jeune adolescent tira doucement son épaule, l'invitant à s'assoir sur le lit du brun aux cheveux jais. Derek sans un mot se laissa faire comme une molle poupée de chiffon. Stiles s'assis en tailleur et posa doucement la tête du loup sur ses cuisses et toucha ses cheveux, doucement, en regardant le carreau de fenêtre se faire tanner par la pluie. Derek ferma les yeux, la douce chaleur qui émanait du corps près de lui l'apaisa et calma le feu intérieur qui le rongeait, mettant de côté sa folie passagère. Stiles ne parlait pas, Stiles n'était que silence et ce silence aidait Derek à continuer, à vivre quelque peu. Il se réfugiait sans vergogne aucune derrière cette gentillesse manifeste. Le loup fixait la tête penchée au-dessus de lui sourire gentiment, toujours sans un mot, toujours aussi silencieux. Derek souffla piteusement et se releva lentement. Il fit face à l'hyperactif et caressa doucement sa joue. De son pouce il l'effleura et se rapprocha doucement, continuant sa caresse sans vraiment l'embrasser, il n'était pas assez bon pour lui pour cela.

Ses mains prirent le visage constellé de grains en coupe et deux orbes bleus/gris aux tons verts observaient chaque détail, chaque indication qui lui permettrait de graver à jamais ce visage si magnifique. Il continua de ses doigts sa découverte en de gestes longs et doux, empreints de fragilité non contenue et d'émotion mal enfouie. Derek voyait dans ce genre de moment-là un rare moyen d'échapper à son terrible destin. Il voyait en Stiles l'échappatoire de son enfer.

Doucement, ses pouces rugueux passèrent sur les lippes roses et entrouvertes de l'adolescent. Ils se sourirent mutuellement, plongés dans un accord mystique où les paroles tacites sont presque inutiles au vu de leur symbiose.

Derek ferma les yeux et un cri retentit. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Stiles, se tenir le ventre, les yeux exorbités. Il comprimait maladroitement sa plaie sanguinolente et devint livide, s'effondrant sur le matelas moelleux. Kate se tenait derrière, toutes griffes sorties et un ricanement malsain, horrible et teinté de folie résonnait dans la pièce.

Le corps de Derek mû d'une volonté divine tua d'un coup un seul la jeune blonde et revint aider son ancre à arrêter l'hémorragie. Stiles malgré le sang sortant de sa bouche souriait, il était heureux et semblait presque en sécurité. Il regarda Derek et attrapa sa main. Pour la première fois, Stiles ouvrit la bouche.

**« Derek, sh ne pleures pas. Je suis là, je suis et serais toujours là. Derek, ce n'est rien, rien de tout cela est réel, regarde et compte tes doigts. Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Ouvres les yeux. Allez, réveille-toi. »**

Derek en nage ouvrit grand les yeux et observa son environnement. Il était à la même place qu'il y a vingt minutes et la main de Stiles toujours sur son épaule était profondément ancrée à son muscle. Aussitôt il se détendit et regarda l'adolescent. Dehors, la pluie battait encore et toujours mais le soleil avait fait réapparition.

Derek sourit et se contenta de hocher la tête. Tant qu'il sera là près de lui, l'espoir continuera de s'insuffler en lui.

* * *

**Voilà, tout petit OS hein. En fait cet OS me sort au moment où Derek est face à Kate et que Stiles à 5 doigts et qu'il lui dit que ce n'est qu'une illusion. Ah ah, je suis timbrée mais peu importe. Donc sa reprend une phrase du dernier épisode de la saison 3, l'une des dernières répliques. Voilà, j'espère que ça à plu! Bisous & reviews ? :p**


	2. Nightmares

**Hola !**

**Bon, je sais que c'est bête mais à la base cet OS va devenir un recueil parce que j'en ai envie et que je me fais tripper sur leurs ressenti après le Nogitsune avant que la saison 4 n'annihile tout mes espoirs les plus fous.**

**Voilà voilà. Je veux aussi remercier Constance pour ça review (tu ne veux pas t'inscrire? Comme ça on va converser toutes les deux, tu m'intéresses!): Alors pour le coup, je suis contente que tu penses comme moi. Moi aussi j'aime les introspections, c'est cool, c'est classe et c'est une bonne douche froide LOL. Redevenons sérieux... Donc ! Je me suis dit, et pourquoi pas quoi, c'était assez fou et aussi, c'était un peu pour moi mais quelqu'un à aimé, chouette pour moi quoi. En tout cas j'accepte ton chocolat, tes remerciements avec une joie mal-contenue et tes Merveilles. Merci à toi babe. **

**Voilà, ce drabble, parce qu'il est trop court pour être qualifié d'OS. **

**Nota-Bene: J'ai bientôt beaucoup à poster croyez-le, mon cerveau s'active sur Einheri puissance 25 M, Entre les lignes tourne à base de drama et de mouchoirs et j'ai d'autres pairings à sortir, bientôt ne vous inquiétez-pas! Bisous.**

* * *

**Nightmares.**

**« La nuit tout est sombre, y compris votre subconscient. Ne cherchez pas… Il se cache toujours un monstre sous le lit. **

**La nuit tout est mal, y compris ce que vous chérissez. Ne cherchez pas… Il se cache toujours l'horreur de la peur en vous. »**

L'homme était debout, seul dans une pièce obscure mais pas trop. Occulté de tous sens il était réduit à… néant. Il essaya en vain de regarder, percevoir, sentir mais tout était vain. Il n'y avait rien. Puis un bruit, un éclat et des hurlements. Mais toujours le noir complet.

Rien d'autre ne filtrait que d'horribles cris inhumains. Puis la lumière ce fût. Le Nemeton. Un endroit immaculé. Nouveau cauchemar. Un autre cri et ses jambes s'élancèrent. Il ne pouvait se stopper. Il craignait à nouveau_ ça. _Un feulement de douleur, et il se stoppa. Il regarda autour de lui, chercha, chercha en vain. Ses sens occultés et sa peur grandissante obscurcissaient tout, y compris son discernement. Il tourna en rond et en rond, cherchant n'importe quel indice sur sa location, n'importe quoi pouvant lui indiqué où il était exactement, dans quel esprit il était. Un mugissement étouffé, une gueule transpercée voilà l'image qui s'imposa à lui. Un loup noir, à la fourrure épaisse et aux yeux d'un bleu électrique grognait. Sa gueule béante dégoulinante de bave sourit, un sourire pernicieux et mauvais, un sourire où il voyait son propre reflet le hanter. Une voix sourde et empli de haine et de tristesse perça l'étonnante candeur de l'esprit. « Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop. » Un éclat blanc para ses yeux et il recula lentement.

Il était debout devant_ ça _maintenant_. _De sa bouche sortait bandages et bandages. Il se vidait. Substance noire dégoulinante s'échappa de toute part. La substance noirâtre enveloppa tout le salon. L'obscurité ce fût.

La nuit filtrait à travers les arbres. Hurlements de loups au loin. Lycée de Beacon Hills Une bataille et des cris, encore. Un combat ardu contre les ténèbres purs, la noirceur de l'âme et un bout, encore un et encore un qui se déchire. Des petits bruits étouffés, des petits sanglotements, ceux du loup, ceux de l'âme. Un autre cri désarticulé parvint enfin à ses oreilles. Il entendait enfin. Ce cri silencieux et inarticulé… C'était celui de Scott.

Non non non…. L'onyx noir de la nuit enveloppa l'école, la bâtisse immense fut engloutie par la douleur, tout disparaissais, les corps, les pleurs, les souvenirs…

Il sentait, il sentait l'esprit querelleur du renard sévir encore et toujours dans son esprit, s'accrochant avec une force démesurée à sa conscience et à ses faiblesses. Il était seul, seul face à l'homme balafré, seul face au démon, seul face à lui-même.

Il essayait de le chasser autant qu'il le pouvait en vain. L'esprit sourit, ce sourire mauvais et sinistre.

« Mon petit humain fragile…. Je ne suis peut-être plus là mais crois-moi, tu me ressentiras. »

Chaque mort, chaque corps désarticulé comme un pantin, chaque souffle de vie était enlevé à chacun de ses amis. Et lui subsistait seul, recroquevillé sur la souche vieille et puissante du Nemeton, la souche du cauchemar. Il s'assit et regarda le carnage se jouer impuissant.

Puis sa lumière vint, se rapprocha de lui et prit place, il posa sa tête sur son épaule en un signe réconfortant et_ l'autre _le prit violemment par l'épaule.

« Non, Stiles m'appartient, tu n'as pas de place ici. » dit-il, visiblement en colère.

Il prit le loup docile par le bras et le jeta à terre. Le lycaon se releva souplement mais ne fit rien. Il se mettait simplement en travers du chemin du Nogitsune. Un deux trois. Crick crack. Les os se brisent, les cris déferlent dans le silence paisible. Crick crack et l'esprit s'embrume, le cœur hurle. Crick crack et c'est son amour qui par terre s'éviscère. Crick crack et c'est le Nogitsune qui gagne. Crick crack et le garçon cède.

Il se réveilla en sueur et désorienté, des mains passaient doucement dans ses cheveux et des mots apaisants sortaient de la bouche dans son oreille.

« Stiles, chut rendors-toi, je suis-là, c'est fini je ne partirais pas. »

« De-Derek ! » cria-t-il au bord du désespoir « Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait, je suis tellement désolé. »

« Calme-toi. Ce n'est rien vraiment. » La main s'arrêta pour s'enrouler autour des épaules de son amant. Le jeune hyperactif se calma petit à petit pour retrouver les bras de Morphée. Derek souffla et raffermit sa prise

Dans la sombre obscurité qu'offrait la nuit, dans le bruissement des feuilles, dans le clair-obscur de la lune Stiles avait besoin de lui pour sortir des griffes de son plus grand cauchemar : le Nogitsune.

* * *

Voilà, juste pour l'éclate. Avouez au début vous pensiez: Derek Hale Derek Hale Derek Hale. Mais je suis une personne pernicieuse. Reviews?


	3. The breath that could free myself

**Hola a tous !**

**Ce ficclet m'est venu comme ça tout seul donc j'en ai profité pour l'écrire et j'ai eu un peu de mal parce qu'il est encore plus sombre que les deux précédents. Promis, le prochain est un plus long, j'ai juste la flegme de me perdre dans les détails quoi. :) Bonne lecture.**

**Musique:**** Gunshot- Lykke Li (excellente en passant)**

* * *

**The breath that could free myself**

**« Ma seule liberté réside là ou ma vie s'arrête, dans l'espoir vain qu'un jour n'en succède un autre. »**

**« En succombant, en allant rejoindre la roseraie noire d'épines je sais dès à présent que ma visiteuse ne me laisseras plus jamais partir. »**

Lorsqu'on est allongé par terre, le souffle saccadé et les yeux clos, tout ce à quoi l'on pense est sa vie.

Et si… et si… Ses tympans en étaient remplis. Horreur et miséricorde. Son corps ravagé par de douloureux spasmes s'étendaient, s'étiraient comme un élastique prêt à craquer mais qui tentait de s'imposer et de résister. Boule de nerfs chauds et à vifs, fusionnant dans un chiffon fragile. Voilà, c'est dit : corps inutile de poupée désarticulée. Morte, éteinte, sombre… Que d'adjectifs pour le décrire.

Ses poumons brûlaient, sa respiration lente et laborieuse devenait archaïque. Douleur oh oui. L'obscurité des sens lui faisait peur. Pas de lumière blanche ni de spectre fantomatique à l'air bizarre. Juste une roseraie. Beaucoup de roses… Il avait déjà vu cette fameuse roseraie, remplie de roses à l'extérieur candide et pur. Il se souvenait encore des épines intrigantes qui elles étaient d'un noir d'encre lui rappelait quelqu'un sans pouvoir mettre de nom sur ce personnage. Un endroit que personne ne connaît, un endroit qui m'appartient, MON endroit.

Je me perds, je me dépersonnalise, je me meurs… Maintenant, parfois, après… c'est IL. L'instant d'après, ce n'est que moi. Je suis dans et en dehors de ce corps. Cet amas de chair fragile et inutile, pas assez puissant pour contenir son esprit. Il se sentait partir et il attendait la faucheuse, son heure.

Je n'attends que ma belle visiteuse pour m'endormir. Morphée confondue à la Mort.

Sera-t-il gagnant ? Serais-je perdant ? Je me dédouble, je ne me souviens plus. L'air me manque de plus en plus. Il s'étouffe, il crève en silence. Seul ma respiration rare siffle et tranche, pourfends transcende. La flamme brûle, brûle et tangue et vacille. Danse envoûtante de la vie qui lui échappe. Danse envoûtante de la vie que je perds. Me suis-je perdu ? Suis-je moi ou-il ? Suis-je vivant ou est-il mort ?

Combien de temps depuis cette quasi-catatonique qui l'étreint sur le sol de sa chambre ? Est-ce que quelqu'un viendra m'insuffler de sa vie ? Serais-je sauvé ou tué ? Sera-t-il vivant ou suis-je mort ? La question demeure, vivace dans mon esprit embrouillé. Volutes d'idées qui s'échappent en gémissement incohérents de sa bouche graciée.

Et si je m'éteignais ? Ma seule liberté réside de ma mort. Là, plus de contraintes pour m'alourdir, plus de chaînes qui m'étrangle. Plus de barrières à son esprit. Il ne sera plus. Ce qui naît de la poussière retourne à la poussière dit-on ? Spectateur de ma propre mort. Qui suis-je ? Suis-je un spectre ou ce fameux muscle de chair distordu au sol. Ce n'était pas une question. Ce n'est que la lame dans son entière forme, le tranchant d'un côté, la lame élimée de l'autre. Monstrueuse créature qu'il est.

Il n'entend pas mais je vois. La vie dans toute sa splendeur venir s'écorcher les genoux, le cœur tambourinant.

Il est à genoux, priant et demandant grâce, faisant geste sur geste.

_Bouche contre bouche._

_Souffle chaud contre souffle froid._

_Murmures contre silence._

_Amour contre vide._

_Vie contre Mort._

Je sens, je sens ! Je perçois enfin ! Fourmillements incessants, la vie gorge mes veines, alimente mon cœur et mon cerveau. Il se réanime petit à petit. Il retrouve ses esprits. Ses yeux semi-ouverts dansent valeureusement contre la foultitude de taches blanches qui tuent l'iris chocolat. Ce n'était qu'une petite crise de panique. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Rien que la mort de l'esprit puis celle du corps.

Mais après tout pourquoi s'inquiéter de cela ? Il a son air, son propre air qui se cache dans sa roseraie, il le sait maintenant et il peut enfin mettre un nom sur ces épines : _Derek Hale._

* * *

**Voilà voilà. En fait, je voulais pas le faire mourir donc crise de panique hé hé. Breffons, Reviews? Bisous à vous, Nemours.**

**Harlequins.**


End file.
